The Lion Guard: The Rage Of The Fire
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: They're in trouble. They're separated. Betrayed and alone. Ono, Lana, Vetti, Kion and Kiara got separated from their friends and they are in unknown territory. Koku has helped them, but he's lost with the other group. Will they find their friends before its too late? Reviews and suggestions are welcome :-D
1. The Beginning

_I'm never that far, no matter where you are._

 _Believe it, we can make it come true._

 _We'll do it our way, no matter what they say._

 _'Cause no one's gonna do it for you._

 _Ooh, ooh, yeah_

 _But I-I-I-I, I'll never say never._

 _As long as we keep it together._

 _If you're living a dream and you know what it means. Then you can't let 'em change your mind._

 _It's the life that we choose, and we still break the rules._

 _But it's all gonna be just fine._

 _And while all we need, is just to make believe._

 _Yeah everything, begins when you do._

 _Just got to let go, cause your original._

 _And no one else can do it like you, ooh, ooh, yeah._

 _But I, I, I, I, I'll never say never, as long as we keep it together._

 _If you're living a dream and you know what it means._

 _Then you can't let 'em change your mind._

 _It's the life that we choose and we still break the rules._

 _But it's all gonna be just fine._

 _Yeah we're all gonna be just fine._

 _Just fine._

 _And if you are misunderstood, just think of your life._

 _Don't feel bad it's the times we've had were free._

 _If you're living a dream and you know what it means._

 _Then you can't let 'em change your mind._

 _It's the life that we choose._

 _And we still break the rules._

 _But it's all gonna be just fine._

 _Just fine._

 _If you're living a dream and you know what it means._

 _Then you can't let 'em change your mind._

 _It's the life that we choose and we still break the rules._

 _But it's all gonna be just fine._

 _Yeah we're all gonna be just fine._

 _You and me, we're going to be just fine._

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Lana! What's your position?!" I yelled out to the young brown lioness cub. Normally, Lana and I couldn't stand eachother, but this was a _very_ critical emergency!

"I've got Fallon! You get Vetti!" She yelled out, her cousin, Fallon in her mouth as she ran through the fire to get to the others.

"Karibu huko!" I yelled out to the three-month-old white lioness cub.

"Ono! Help!" She called out, terrified. I picked her up and flew away from the fire and smoke.

"Shukrani, Ono." She thanked me and I smiled.

"Hakuna Matata, Vetti. I would do it for anybody. Let's join your sister and friends." I told her as I flew down.

"Is that everybody?" Kion asked me as I landed and Vetti ran over to her sister, Tiifu.

"Yes, Lana and I searched the perimeter." I responded and he nodded.

"Is this everybody?" Vetti asked and Kiara sighed.

"Yes. Our Mom's and Dad's aren't here. It's just Tiifu, Kion, Ono, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, Lana, you and I." She responded. She seemed far away.

"We couldn't even find Zuri or anyone else. I couldn't bear it if they….." Tiifu began to say, but Kiara shook her head.

"I don't want to think about that." She responded and Kion agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Tiifu asked, keeping her sister close.

"Do you guys need some help?" A voice, which I didn't recognize asked. I looked over to see a dark male cub, with a dark brown, almost black tuft of hair on his head.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked as she approached him.

"I'm Koku. Are you lost?" He asked and Kion stepped forward this time.

"Well, it happened like this…."

 **Suggestions are welcome. Reviews. Please leave a review. :-D**


	2. How It Happened Part 1

**72 HOURS AGO**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Vetti, how did you even get up there? I thought you couldn't climb trees!" I asked the pure white lioness cub.

"I can't! But apparently in desperate situations, I can fly!" She told me and I shook my head, flying up to get the young cub.

"Where's your sister?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Then let's go find her." I told her, speaking of Tiifu.

"Hey, Ono! Hey is that Vetti! It _is_ Vetti! Where'd you find her? Was she in a tree? Are sweat and pee considered cousins?" Lana, a lioness who gets on my nerves asked me and I slightly growled. And then Vetti blew a raspberry at her and I chuckled.

"Wha?! Did- Did you see that?! Ono?" She asked and I ignored her.

"Lalalalalala I can't hear you! Lalalalalala!" I sang as I flew above her.

"She's not going to listen, you know?" Vetti asked her and she growled at her and I stopped ignoring and started watching.

"What do you care? You're just a _stupid_ little _white_ cub! _Nobody_ would care if you weren't here!" Lana yelled at her and Vetti started crying.

"I bet that _Tiifu_ would love to hear that." I told Lana as I stood in front of Vetti.

"Tiifu wouldn't care. She'd agree with me." Lana stated, rudely.

"Oh, would I now?" I heard Tiifu state as she walked past Vetti and I.

"I know that your brain doesn't work the same as ours, so I'm giving you a free pass. But, next time if you threaten my sister again, you won't be so lucky." Tiifu threatened her and Vetti and I stared at her, wide-eyed. We both knew Tiifu very well and she _never_ threatens anyone. Zuri does, but she's a bit of a drama queen.

"Whatever." Lana stated and Tiifu glared at her.

"Tiifu. Calm down." I warned her and she ever-so-slowly walked away with us.

"Don't pay any attention to her." I told them and Vetti sighed.

"Now I know why you can't stand her." Tiifu stated, dryly.

"That and she incapacitates me emotionally. I've known her longer, you literally have no idea." I told them and Vetti and Tiifu exchanged glances.

"Hey guys!" Fuli welcomed us.

"Hey what's up?" Vetti asked, back to her cheerful self.

"You've been crying. What happened?" Fuli asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Lana happened." She explained and Fuli's green eyes glowed angrily.

"I'm going to kill her." She growled and went to find Lana, but Kion, Tiifu and Vetti stood in her way.

"There's no need to solve violence with violence. Let her come on her own time. If she does it again, I with reprimand her or she'll have my dad to deal with." Kion told her, very calmly.

"No! She hurt my friend! She going to get hurt!" Fuli yelled, outraged.

"Who's gonna get hurt?" Lana asked, approaching us. Before anybody could do anything, Fuli attacked Lana! Kion tried to stop her, but she pushed him back, hard. She tore Lana's ear almost completely off! Lana slashed part of Fuli's leg, blood spilling.

"Stop!" Vetti yelled and they stopped fighting immediately. Vetti approached them. "Fuli, I appreciate the offer, but like Kion said 'There's no need to solve violence with violence.' I trust that you'll help me in the future, just let em know beforehand. And Lana. I don't know why you hurt me and Ono the way that you do, but it seriously hurts. And now you're going on Fuli. I do not think that it's appropriate for you to do that. If you could only stop. Ono? Your thoughts?" She asked and I flew up to her, landing on Vetti's back.

"Why do you even stay here if your family's not here?" Lana asked and I exploded!

"Stop saying that! I can't stand it when you say that! What did I ever do to you?!" I yelled and everyone stared at me, waiting for me to say something else. "You exist and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking. So stop being weird and stop being happy. No one should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are. Or I'm gonna put my claw in your weird, stupid face." After I said that Lana just laughed. Laughed.

"Why do I care? Oh, that's right. I don't!" She yelled and my blood was seriously boiling. "Talk to me when I care." She responded and left.

"Don't pay any attention to her. She's not worth it." Beshte told us and I sighed.

"Yeah, he's right! Let find somebody to rescue!" Bunga said and we were on our way.

 **Suggestions are welcome. Reviews are also** _ **very**_ **welcome. :-D**


	3. How It Happened Part 2

**/Lana's P.O.V/**

What was I doing? I don't know _what_ I'm doing.

"Why do you even stay here if your family's not here?" I asked Ono and she blew up with emotions.

"Stop saying that! I can't stand it when you say that! What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled and I looked at her, waiting for her to say something else. "'You exist and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking. So _stop_ being weird and _stop_ being happy. No one should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are. Or I'm gonna put my _claw_ in your _weird_ , _stupid_ face." After she said that I just laughed.

"Why do I care? Oh, that's right. I don't!" I yelled and Ono looked like she was going to kill me at any moment and Fuli looked ready to attack again. "Talk to me when I care." I responded and left.

I didn't care until I was alone…. What am I doing to them?

 **Lana: Why? Why did I do that to them? It would be better to just conceal them. But I can't, this is my job. It started with Ono. I didn't mean to hurt him the way that I did. But I've done it now. It cannot be taken away from them….**

 **What have I done? To my friends to be gone? Or are they even my friends? What have I done? What have I done? I'll never forgive myself for this…. I was never there for them. But I can change! I can be the lioness of kindness! I was chosen for this role!**

 **Lana Spoken: Mufasa wouldn't have let me keep the role if he didn't believe in me.**

 **The choice is mine and it's now made. There's no going back for me. But can I change? Can I change? Yes….. I** _ **will**_ **change!**

" _ **Lana!"**_ I heard somebody yell my name. I turned around to see no other than my _father_.

"Get away!" I shouted, backing away.

"Now, Lana. That's _**NO**_ way to speak to your father." He told me as he came closer and I ran, I didn't care where I was going, I just ran. As I was running, I ran into Tiifu.

"Lana! Haven't you done enough today?" She asked me, trying not to sound mean.

"I've decided that I want to change. Ono, I really am sorry. I've always thought that you were cool and awesome and I just wanted you to notice me. Vetti, I was always jealous of your beautiful white coat because I knew that you could have what I didn't have." I rambled and Vetti and Ono looked at eachother.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked, approaching us.

"My dad's after me!" I yelled and Tiifu jumped in front of me. She knew about my father.

"Stay behind me!" She warned me, her sister behind her left hind leg and I behind Kion, who was in front of me.

"Lana." He said, scarily as he walked up to us.

"Phantom." Tiifu said, slightly growling.

"What are you kids doing out here and so…. _**Alone**_?!" He asked, coming closer to us.

"Kion? Will you use the roar?" I asked and he looked at me.

"If I have to." He responded.

"Oh, yes. The lion guard. I've heard about it. It's quite a burden actually. Now, I have my daughter and her friends trapped here. _Like_ _fire one of you will blaze through the forest. But the water will destroy you!"_ He yelled and I was confused.

"Hey! You're not even allowed to be here!" Tiifu yelled and I was impressed with her courage. I would see Bunga doing that, not so much Tiifu. Especially since what I've done to her, Ono and Vetti.

What was that smell? Smoke? FIRE?!

"I told you all!" He yelled and ran away. The fire was now behind us, in front of us and to the left and right of us. We're so dead.

"This is a chopportunity if I ever saw one." Ono stated and I nodded. What was going to happen now?


	4. How It Happened Part 3 And A Song

**Hello everybody! Chopportunity from the last chapter. It's from the TV show Scorpion episode 'White Out'. It is a 'challenge' and an 'opportunity.' A Chopportunity.**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"This is a chopportunity if I ever saw one." I stated and Lana nodded. We have to do something….. NOW!

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. this is all my fault. I shouldn't've let this happen." Lana rambled, scared for her life.

"It's your fault? It's everyone's fault? Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know cause the savannah is on fire…. The savannah is on fire, we're trying to make it past this fire. And I have keen eyes. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Ok, and I can't do my job and babysit. Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. Staying here, you're good. I'll send Tiifu and Kiara to get you to safety. But if you step through these flames…. You are a guardian." I told her and she had persistence in her dark brown eyes.

"Keep up, old bird!" She yelled and she and Fuli ran ahead of Kiara, Tiifu and I.

"Nobody would know…. Nobody. When I last saw them, Phantom was threatening us. He will be missed. Sick little bastard. I miss 'em already." I stated, picking Vetti up.

" **HELP! HELP ME!"** I heard a young voice say, I looked down and saw a young cub, no older than 3-months old, he was trapped between some logs, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Hang on, kid!" I yelled, putting Vetti in a very strong tree, hoping that it wouldn't crash.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked him, I could tell that he was pretty shaken up.

"Fallon." He responded and I smiled.

"Well, Fallon. We're going to help you in all ways possible. Where's your mother?" I asked and he sighed.

"My mom's on the other side of the outland's helping my aunt." He responded and I nodded.

"Father?" I asked and he groaned.

"You tell me!" He yelled and he moved around too hard, that he fell out of my grasp and into the fire!

"Hapana!" I yelled, scared for the young cub!

"Lana! What's your position?!" I yelled out to the young brown lioness cub. Normally, Lana and I couldn't stand eachother, but this was a very critical emergency!

"I've got Fallon! You get Vetti!" She yelled out, her cousin, Fallon in her mouth as she ran through the fire to get to the others.

"Karibu huko!" I yelled out to the three-month-old white lioness cub.

"Ono! Help!" She called out, terrified. I picked her up and flew away from the fire and smoke.

"Shukrani, Ono." She thanked me and I smiled.

"Hakuna Matata, Vetti. I would do it for anybody. Let's join your sister and friends." I told her as I flew down.

"Is that everybody?" Kion asked me as I landed and Vetti ran over to her sister, Tiifu.

"Yes, Lana and I searched the perimeter." I responded and he nodded.

"Is this everybody?" Vetti asked and Kiara sighed.

"Yes. Our Mom's and Dad's aren't here. It's just Tiifu, Kion, Ono, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, Lana, you and I." She responded. She seemed far away.

"We couldn't even find Zuri or anyone else. I couldn't bear it if they….." Tiifu began to say, but Kiara shook her head.

"I don't want to think about that." She responded and Kion agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Tiifu asked, keeping her sister close.

"Do you guys need some help?" A voice, which I didn't recognize asked. I looked over to see a dark male cub, with a dark brown, almost black tuft of hair on his head.

 _Present Time_

"Wow! That's one hell of a deal. Yeah, I can help you out. Follow me!" Koku told us, and we followed him. What else were we supposed to do? "So, you guys live in the Pridelands? Awesome! My Mom's sister lived in the Pridelands, but she told me that they were evil, but you guys don't seem evil, you seem cool." He told us and Tiifu smiled.

 **Lana:** **Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime.**

 **His sister had another one she paid a quarter lime.**

 **Lana and Kion: She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up.**

 **Lana, Kion and Fuli: She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up.**

 **Lana, Kion, Ono and Fuli: She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em bot' up.**

 **All except Tiifu and Kiara: She put de lime in de coconut, she call de doctor, woke 'I'm up**

 **Beshte: Said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?" I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache" I said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?" I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **Tiifu: Now let me get this straight**

 **All: You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em both up.**

 **You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em both up.**

 **You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em both up.**

 **You put de lime in de coconut, you call your doctor, woke 'I'm up.**

 **Beshte: Said, " Doctor, ain't there nothing' I can take?"**

 **I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **I said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?'**

 **I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache, "**

 **Bunga, Kiara, Ono and Kion: You put de lime in de coconut, you drink 'em bot' together.**

 **Put de lime in de coconut and you'll feel better.**

 **Put de lime in de coconut, drink 'em bot' up.**

 **Put de lime in de coconut and call me in the morning.**

 **Kion, Koku, Vetti and Fuli: Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime.**

 **His sister had another one she paid it for a lime.**

 **She put de lime in de coconut, she drank 'em both' up.**

 **She put de lime in de coconut and called de doctor, woke 'I'm up**

 **All: And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?'**

 **I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **I said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"**

 **I said, "Doctor, now let me get this straight**

 **Kion, Beshte, Bunga, Lana, Ono, and Fuli: You put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em both 'up.**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em both' up.**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' up.**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you're such a silly kitty.**

 **All: Put a lime in the coconut and drink 'em bot' together**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, then you'll feel better**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both down**

 **Put the lime in your coconut and call me in the morning**

 **Beshte and Bunga: Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take?**

 **I say, "Woo, to relieve your belly ache"**

 **You say, "Well, woo, ain't there nothin' I can take?"**

 **I say, "Woo woo, to relieve your belly ache"**

 **You say, "Yow, ain't there nothin' I can take?"**

 **I say, "Wow, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **Ono and Lana: I said "Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?"**

 **I said, "Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?"**

 **I said, "Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?"**

 **I said, "Doctor you're such a silly kitty"**

 **All: Put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em both together**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and you'll feel better**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and call me in the morning**

 **Yes, you call me in the morning.**

 **You call me in the morning, I'll tell you what to do.**

 **If you call me in the morning, I'll tell you what to do.**

 **If you call me in the morning, I'll tell you what to do.**

 **If you call me in the morning, I'll tell you what to do.**

 **Ono: If you call me in the morning, I'll tell you what to do.**

After that, we were all laughing and giggling.

"Glad we still have a sense of humor." Vetti said, in between laughs, on top of her sister and Fallon.

"Alright. We just need to go through the outlands to get where it is that is safe." Koku told us and we froze.

 **Suggestions welcome! :-) Reviews I highly recommend please. Sorry if it isn't my best chapter, I've been feeling depressed and I almost fell off of my horse, so yeah….. I try to get the next chapter in soon.**


	5. Danger, Avengers Quotes And Vision

**/Ono's P.O.V/**

"T-T-T-T-T-The outlands?! W-W-W-We're n-n-not supposed t-t-t-to go there." Vetti stammered and Tiifu agreed as did everybody else.

"Hey, it'll be OK. I know a secret way to get past all the other outlanders….. And the fire is catching up to us." Koku told us and Vetti, Kiara and Fallon ran into the outlands, but not too far, only as close as we could see them.

"If they attack you, attack 'em back. You get killed... Walk it off." Kion told us, following Koku into the outlands and I mothed 'what?' to Tiifu and she shrugged, but we followed everyone else.

"La, la. Lalalalala. La la. Lalala. Lala lalalala lala lalalal—" Vetti started to sing and everybody shook their head.

" **NO!"** Fallon yelled, angrily and Vetti stopped, hiding behind her sister.

What had seemed like an eternity, we made it past the outlands and into some trees and wildlife.

"What'd I tell you?" Koku asked and Vetti smiled and ran past him.

Fallon then ran past her, but not before pining her to the ground.

"You didn't see that coming?" He asked her and Vetti growled.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'." He responded and Vetti pushed him off of her.

ROOOOARRRRR!

"Hello… children." Somebody said. It was a cub, maybe a bit older than Kion who was slightly stepping towards us. "I've come to kill you. You'll never..." She started to say, but Tiifu clawed her as she appeared near she sister, tossing her over the edge.

"You'll never what? You didn't finish!" She yelled and Kion and Kiara chuckled. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What is it? Thunder? Lighting? Heavy dancing?" Vetti asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Earthquake! Follow me, quickly!" Koku yelled and we hurriedly followed him.

"No, no, no, no this cannot be happening." Vetti rambled and Tiifu picked her up.

The Earth then split.

"Oh, God no!" Fallon yelled, trying to stick close to one of us.

At the end, Vetti, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, Kion and I got separated into one group. Bunga, Beshte, Koku, Fuli and Fallon in another.

"I guess we didn't see that coming." I told them and Tiifu struggled to get up.

"Are you OK?" Kiara asked her and Tiifu shook her head 'no.'

"I hurt my back leg. It's hurts, Kiara." She told her friend, who let her lean on her for support.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kion asked and Kiara shook her head, not knowing herself.

"I hear someone! Who's there?" Somebody asked. I saw a light brown cub, clear eyes, possibly sightless and a strip down her back and her back two paws were black and two front ones were dark brown.

"Hi! I'm Kion, Vetti, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, and Ono. Who are you?" He asked her and she sighed.

"My name is Vision, pretty stupid name for someone who is sightless. What happened to me? Well, I'll tell you….."


	6. Vision's Past, Chausiku And Zuka-Zama!

**Vetti, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, Kion and Ono got separated into one group and Bunga, Beshte, Koku, Fuli and Fallon in another.**

 **/Ono's /**

"My name is Vision, pretty stupid name for someone who is sightless. What happened to me? Well, I'll tell you….. A few weeks ago, I was ambushed by a bunch on hyenas and a lioness with green eyes and a brown stripe down her back. She attacked me, slashing my eyes, but before the hyenas could devour me, my mother showed up. She fought her until she was on the ground, leaving her without part of an ear, but that didn't stop her. She pounced on her, slashing her in the heart, instantly killing her. She made her way for me, but I ran. Ran as far as I could, I didn't care where, just far away. I didn't want to be there. So, for two weeks, I've been living out here, then I ran into you guys." She told us and Tiifu looked sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Vision. I'll make sure that lioness get nowhere near you alright?" She asked and Vision smiled.

"I guess I didn't see that coming." She responded and Kion and Kiara smiled at that.

"I sense that your leg is injured. Right back leg, no?" Vision asked, talking to Tiifu, who was shocked.

"How'd you know that?" Tiifu asked her and Vision smiled.

"Easy. I can sense the paws on the ground and I can hear Ono flying. Only nineteen paws are on the ground, so you must be favoring a paw." She responded and I was surprised. She was intelligent for her age. "Here, let me help, then I can help you out of here."

 **/Fuli's P.O.V/**

"We'll never find our way out of here!" I yelled, annoyed as I got slapped by yet, another tree branch.

"Don't think like that, Fuli. We'll find Vetti, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, Kion and Ono. Don't worry!" Fallon told me and I rolled my eyes. How can that cub be so positive at a time like this?

"Hey! Do you guys need some help?" Somebody asked us. I noticed a sandy-brown male cub with a dark brown mane that completely cover one of his eyes and part of his other eye. He also had white paws up to his knees and his claws were unsheathed.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Aren't you quite the charmer? No, I noticed that no other than you were complaining about not being able to get to your friends and I thought that I could help. It's no trouble, really." He responded and I shook my head, but Koku took charge.

"That would be very helpful, thank you. I'm Koku, the grouchy one is Fuli, the honey-badger is Bunga, Beshte is the hippopotamus, and Fallon is our young lion cub friend. So, who are you?"

"I'm Chausiku. It's nice to meet you." He told us and I rolled my eyes at that.

"Zuka-zama! You seem cool! Have you seen our friends? What do you like to do? Have you ever dived head-first into a whirl-pool?" Bunga asked and I shook my head.

"OK, Five answers, thank you, and no I haven't, I like to run and chase my friends, no I haven't and I won't _ever_ and WHAT is Zuka-Zama?" He asked and I hid my face in my paws at the last answer.

"What's Zuka-zama? **WHAT'S ZUKA-ZAMA?!** I'll tell you **ALL** _about_ Zuka-zama!"

 **Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!**

 **Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!**

 **Bunga: Life's exciting**

 **Life is fun!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **A big adventure for everyone!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Life's a party, and it's filled with thrills!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Don't worry about the scrapes and spills**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Pop up! Pop up!**

 **(Zuka! Zuka!)**

 **Dive in! Dive in!**

 **(Zama! Zama!)**

 **Go! Go! Go!**

 **(Zom! Zom! Zom!)**

 **Flying through the trees like a busy, busy bee going**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Bunga:**

 **Now you know my little motto for life!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Enjoy the chaos, ignore the strife!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **But life throws you a crazy curve!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Go Zuka Zama! Don't lose your nerve!**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Pop up! Pop up!**

 **(Zuka! Zuka!)**

 **Dive in! Dive in!**

 **(Zama! Zama!)**

 **Go! Go! Go!**

 **(Zom! Zom! Zom!)**

 **Flying through the trees like a busy, busy bee going**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Pop up! Pop up!**

 **(Zuka! Zuka!)**

 **Dive in! Dive in!**

 **(Zama! Zama!)**

 **Go! Go! Go!**

 **(Zom! Zom! Zom!)**

 **Flying through the trees like a busy, busy bee going**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **Like a bee, like a bee, like a busy, busy bee going**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

 **(Zuka-zama zom, zom, zom!)**

"OK…. That's Zuka-Zama? Cool! I like your motto and don't worry, we'll find your friends, hakuna shida." He told us and I actually believed him…. Not that I'd admit it…. I hope Vetti, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, Kion and Ono are alright.

 **Suggestions highly welcome. I have no ideas, I'm going to update Lion Guard: Mysteries In the City tomorrow and possibly Lion Guard: The Roar Of The Lion, other than that, I just need ideas for this story is all and reviews. I LOVE reviews :-D And Chausiku is pronounced {Char-uski-ka}**


	7. My Own Way, Who Is This? And Fight Song

**Vetti, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, Kion and Ono got separated into one group and Bunga, Beshte, Koku, Fuli and Fallon in another.**

 **/Fuli's P.O.V/**

They asked me to run ahead and look around. I did as told, needing some space from the others. Sometimes, I just couldn't believe them, but that's why I count on Lana, Ono and Kion. Lana and Ono understand because they feel like that they need to fit in with everybody else. Kion knows what it's like to feel left out. Before there was a lion guard, Kion only had Kiara, but she changed. So, he really had nobody to help him through anything.

 **{I don't own this song or Zuka-Zama written in the last chapter. Both ae written by whoever writes The Lion Guard songs}**

 **Fuli: Don't know why my friends don't understand.**

 **They can't deny that I know who I am.**

 **I love the hunt and the chase.**

 **The thrill of the race.**

 **And doing it on my own!**

 **Nothing wrong with being alone!**

 **Thought my friends already knew!**

 **To myself I must be true!**

 **Be true!**

 **Be true!**

 **I got my own way!**

 **My heart every single day!**

 **No matter what they say!**

 **Yeah, I got my own way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **You tried to run from me yeah, girl.**

 **Don't catch my eye I'm faster than you know.**

 **Don't beat around with the pack.**

 **I got my own back.**

 **My life is what I make it.**

 **And I know where to take it.**

 **Thought my friends already knew.**

 **To myself I must be true.**

 **Be true.**

 **Be true!**

 **I got my own way!**

 **My heart every single day!**

 **No matter what they say!**

 **Yeah! I got my own way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **Thought my friends already knew.**

 **Being myself is what I do.**

 **I do.**

 **I do!**

 **I got my own way!**

 **My heart every single day!**

 **No matter what they say!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **My own way!**

 **My way!**

 **I got my own way!**

"You own way, huh?" Someone asked and I unsheathed my claws, just in case.

"Who's there? **SHOW YOURSELF!"** I yelled, somebody's not on my good side.

"Oh, I'll show myself in time, cheetah cub." The voice said and before I knew it, everything went black.

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Shouldn't Vetti be asking 'are we there yet'? Isn't that was small cubs do?" Vision asked and I chuckled.

"That usually only works if you know where you're going." I responded and she nodded.

" _ **DO WE KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING YET?!"**_ Vetti yelled, quite loudly.

"NO need to shout." Tiifu told her and she giggled. Vetti really was cute.

"This is boring!" Kiara exclaimed after a while.

"Yeah, well there's really nothing that we can do except walk to find the others." Kion told her and she shot her brother a warning glance.

" _Kama mashua ndogo. Juu ya bahari. Kutuma mawimbi makubwa. Ndani ya mwendo. Kama jinsi neno moja. Wanaweza kufanya moyo wazi. Tunaweza tu Na mechi moja. Lakini tunaweza kufanya mlipuko." Vision sang softly._ **(Like a small boat. On the ocean. Sending big waves. Into motion. Like how a single word. Can make a heart open. We might only have one match. But we can make an explosion.)**

" _And all those things we didn't say. Wrecking balls inside our brains. We will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear our voices this time?"_ I sang as she looked over and smiled.

" _This is our fight song. Take back our lives song. Prove we're alright song. Our power's turned on. Starting right now. We'll be strong. We'll play our fight song. And we don't even care if nobody else believes. 'Cause we've still got a lot of fight left in us."_ We sang together and she smiled.

" _Baadhi yetu inaweza kuwa aina hiyo, lakini tuko familia."_ Vetti told her and she smiled.

"She's right. We are family, inside and out." Tiifu told her and she smiled.

"It'll be dark soon, we'd best stay here for the night. I'll take you to your friends in the morning." She told us as we prepared ourselves to go to sleep. This adventure was only just beginning. I could feel it….

 **Suggestions and reviews highly welcome! :-D**


	8. The Fight And What Do I Do For A Sequel?

**Vetti, Vision, Lana, Tiifu, Kiara, Kion and Ono are in one group and Bunga, Chausiku, Beshte, Koku, and Fallon in another group. {You'll see where Fuli is.}**

 **/Fuli's P.O.V/**

 **When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I couldn't tell who was there, so I growled, angrily.**

" **Who's there?!" I demanded and someone laughed, from what I could tell, it was a male. "I'm warning you! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" I yelled out and that's when he hit me across the face! I wasn't expecting it, so I felt weak. I growled at him.**

" **You better back off!" I yelled and he bit apart of my ear.**

" _ **I'm….. Warning….. Y-Y-Y-You….."**_

 **/Koku's P.O.V/**

"Where could she have gone?" I asked as I looked between some bushes for the young cheetah cub.

"I don't know, but I don't see her from up here!" Fallon yelled, from a high tree and my eyes widened.

"Wha? How did you get up there?!" I yelled and he laughed.

"I thought only Vetti could do that." Bunga stated and I shook my head.

"Can anyone here climb trees?" Beshte asked and I tried to climb, but I fell off half-way and Chausiku caught me before I hit the ground.

"Let me try." He told me and got Fallon before Bunga could say 'Zuka-Zama!'

"Now I feel stupid." I told them and Fallon laughed.

"Life used to be so simple, guys. Wake up, brush my hair, eat zebras, and pick up the leg of zebra that I dropped." I told them and they looked at me.

"Hey, I just want to stay in Neverland! I don't wanna grow up!" Fallon yelled and I shook my head as we kept going.

What had seemed like forever, we finally saw a light out of the forest! Fallon and I ran ahead, but we ran into someone.

"Tiifu?" I asked and she smiled.

"Kion!" Bunga yelled and they high-pawed.

"Where's Fuli?" Vetti asked and I sighed.

"We don't know. We told her to scout ahead, but we can't find her." I responded and Kion ran ahead, followed by Lana and Tiifu.

"What do you got Ono?" He called up as Ono flew above us.

"I see a cave, looks like Fuli's and somebody else's paw prints!" He called out and we followed him.

When we entered the cave, we saw a black cub.

"Who are you?" He asked and Kion growled.

"We're The Lion Guard! You had better let Fuli go!" He yelled, but Lana, Ono, Vision, Chausiku, Fallon and I stepped forward.

"Let us handle this." I told him, he looked skeptical, but he allowed it.

"Who are you?" He asked and I smiled.

"My name is Koku. This is Lana, Vision, Chausiku and Fallon. We are here to help and persuade you. Please, just let Fuli go. She didn't do anything to you." I told him, but he still kept a poker face.

"Why? She's formidable. I haven't felt fear for such a long time. Now, I think that she'll stay with me." He told us and I sighed. "Why don't you understand? I am dishonorable?!"

 **Ono:**

 **How can you be so cold?**

 **So rigid and controlled?**

 **How can your heart be so small?**

 **Haven't you any feelings at all?**

 **Vision:**

 **How can you be so hard?**

 **Why don't you drop your guard?**

 **Lana:**

 **You have some warmth deep inside.**

 **Why should that be the feeling you hide?**

 **Chausiku:**

 **There's room enough for everyone!**

 **In this world in which we live!**

 **Fallon:**

 **Can't you find it in your heart to forgive?**

 **All:**

 **Why don't you show some love?**

 **Some warm and tender love?**

 **Ono:**

 **It'll come back a thousand fold and you'll wonder:**

 **All:**

 **How you could have been so cold.**

"I don't believe any of this! Why do you think all of you are so useless?" He asked and Ono seemed to be in thought. He brought Fuli out. "Fuli is not a part of you! She will _never_ be you! You are _**USELESS!"**_

"We're not as useless as you thought! The aspects of protection are right here!

Kion, when you defended the Pride Lands, even when Simba said that only lions could be on the lion guard and the roar of the elders shows you are the _fiercest_!

Beshte, with your positive attitude, even towards Lana when she was being mean to us and showing that there's another side to things, shows you are the _strongest_!

Bunga, when things go wrong, Zuka-Zama seems to work for you. You never back down from a challenge and never refuse to help a friend. That shows that you are the _bravest_!

Fuli, with your fast-thinking and courage shows that you can get out of any situation. This shows that you are the _fastest!_

Lana, even though you are kind of mean to us, you still want to make it up. You never spoke a word louder than the other. This shows that you are the _kindest!_

Vetti, when others tease you about your white coat, you just turn your back and say 'You can't break me.' You have always told the truth. This shows you are the _most honest!_

Chausiku, even though we just met you, you still helped us as if we were your best friends. You never backed down. This shows that you have _courage!_

Koku, when we told you our situation, you didn't hesitate to jump in and help us. You even helped us get through the outlands without getting scared. This shows that you have _penitential!_

And Fallon, when you saw me in the fire, you didn't hesitate to call for help and even though you fell, you didn't blame me for that. This shows you as the most generous!" She exclaimed and I was surprised by her. She was amazing.

"That must mean that you're the keenest of sight… I-I-I…." Vision stated. Kiara and Tiifu already knew that they didn't have their place in the lion guard. Tiifu doesn't like to get dirty all of the time and Kiara is future queen.

"You have your own aspect too. The most powerful one, actually. When you showed us that you can see, even without your eye, it showed that you were the most high-alert! That's probably why you went blind. You don't need your eyes to see, Sion. You are perfect just the way you are. I can believe that." She told her and she shed a tear and they all nodded to eachother. Kion and Visions stood in the front, and with the Aspects Of Protection, they defeated the lion with them.

"Wow…." Kiara and Tiifu whispered and I smiled. That was pretty great.

"Let's go home." I told them and we left that horrible cave.

 **That was fun to write! I am going to make a sequel. YAY! :-D Do you know what I should do for it?**


End file.
